


The Old Library

by Sakuraiai



Series: Halloween Fest [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Library Sex, M/M, Photography, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Lance needs to finish his thesis by the end of the week, but the one book he needs to ace it is in the Garrisons creepy, desolate Old Library.Keith likes to use the Old Library as a dark room for his photography, it's the only place he can use that is dark, and quiet and where he can be alone with his thoughts.What happens when they both meet?





	The Old Library

**Author's Note:**

> Second addition to the Halloween Fest.  
Welcome.
> 
> Sorry if it feels rushed, it is supposed to be a short.  
Like a...long short.

The weather was awful, sheets of relentless rain falling, dead leaves curling and flowing with the wind. The window pane shuddered when a gust of wind passed by. But the weather outside was drowned out by the party going on in the kitchen of the house he shared with his friends. The music was crappy and poppy, and the kitchen was cramped with people.

Lance usually loved this kind of thing, but right now he just wanted to be alone. He had to finish his thesis and he only knew of one place to go to do this. The old library in the Garrison. He _really _needed to finish this thesis, because his asshole teacher told him he had to hand his work in a week after Halloween – who the fuck even did that! But that was why he was here, rather than having fun with his friends.

Whatever, it was warm right now, and Lance relished in the feeling of being snug and cosy in his room, doing his god damn homework, while the world outside was wild and free. He had seen Hunk and Allura chatting in the kitchen, exuberant smiles on their faces, as they speculated about their love lives. They had asked him to sit, but he had told them of his plan for the night and they had let him go. They were going to a Halloween part anyway, and Lance and told them he’d meet them there if he finished his work on time.

It didn’t seem likely though.

He had a plan. Camping out in the old abandoned library and finishing his thesis, then, if the night was still young, he was going to go to the party and have fun.

With that plan, he put down his text book, drank the remnants of his hot chocolate, placing the mug back on the counter. He got up and reached for his back pack on top of his wardrobe. Unzipping it, he shoved an array of essentials he thought he might need. A torch, spare batteries, his phone, a first aid kit, an assortment of snacks, the floor plan for the library, a camping stove and pot, with utensils.

He peeled off his pyjamas and hoodie, dressing instead in a fleece lined jumper and thick jeans. He bundled himself up in thick socks and hiking boots.

He heard the music turn off and a bout of giggling as his friends headed out to wherever the party was tonight. Allura and Hunk peered in through his door and asked him once again if he wanted to join, but he shook his head. He sighed in relief when they left, he hadn’t technically told them he was going to break into the Old Library.

He loved his friends, don’t get him wrong, but he just wanted to be alone tonight. And if he did get caught, they’d be able to bail him out – or at least they wouldn’t be the ones in trouble.

The rain seemed calmer now, slithering endlessly against the pane of his window. He made his way to the kitchen, boiled the kettle, filled his thermos with the water and folded himself into his waterproof jacket, before finally leaving the house. He was ready for anything!

The Galaxy Garrison campus was on the outskirts of the city, built in a bunker like state. There was a lot of steel and glass, and was a constant source of controversy. But what really got him – other than the simulation rooms – was the old library. Not many people went to the library anymore, what with the technological arsenal that was present in the Garrison, so it sat there, old and crumbling, closed from the world. The street was busy in spite of the weather, people dressed up in costumes, some talking, some drunk, and going to clubs and pubs, sparking glitter and the sound of laughter and parties.

He moved through them, smiling at those he knew, telling them that he’d see them later, as he walked down the street. The old library looked derelict, but beautiful, like a gorgeous ruined building still erect, still filled with books and things. It was amazing to see.

He couldn’t just march through the front door of course. The guards would most likely stop him, if there were any, or he’d be caught on cameras guarding the outside of the property. He instead looked for the hole in the chain link fence on the side of the building. It took longer for him to work out which ground floor window had the loose board on rusted nails that could be pivoted, and reveal a glass pane that could be taken out.

Once he found it, he carefully pushed it, making a gap large enough for his rucksack to get through. The glass pane fell to the ground with a short crash. Thankfully no one heard it. His bag landed with the crunch on the broken glass. He clambered onto the narrow ledge on the outside of the window and gracefully rolled in onto his feet.

He grinned. Stealthy ninja he was. This would give him all the time he needed to explore, to find the books he needed and ace that god damn thesis. And it was also really good to be out of the rain.

A screeching sound of metal and wood made him jolt, and he was suddenly submerged in complete darkness. He froze in his spot with fear of being caught, or worse. Nah, it was just the wood he moved falling back into place and closing the window completely. Yeah, that was it. But his heart was pounding like a jackhammer. He didn’t turn around, but lowered himself into a crouch, reaching out to the side and searching for his bag, he grimaced when he felt the glass on the ground scratch his hand.

He needed to be more careful. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness, but he had found his bag. Thank god. Torch, great. He clicked it on, facing it away from his eyes, illuminating a narrow circle of light to the area directly in front of him. He grinned in excitement. Yes! It was still here!

The tall shelves made of dark wood were covered with spider webs and dust. There were water damaged writing desks, decrepit leather sofas, rotten chairs stacked on desks, or in columns against the walls. Everything smelled of must and damp, dust dancing in the beams of his torch light. It was fascinating. But he couldn’t convince himself that it wasn’t creepy.

Damn his need to watch horror movies this time of year.

He case his torch to get his bearings. The library ceiling was so high, almost like a cathedral. The first floor gallery was open, with a large balcony that showed off the rows of shelves. There was a line of doors to the right of the stair case that, according to his floor plan, led to offices and private rooms.

He made his way to the staircase, leaving footprints on the thick dust on the carpet. He gripped the banister, treading carefully up the stairs. He didn’t want to fall through the creaking floorboards. The upper level felt a lot more claustrophobic than the ground floor, the shelves were packed together, narrow aisles stacked with thick books. He inched along, pointing his light to the ground. The floor groaned, but felt sturdy enough for him to continue.

The books still catered to the decimal system, thank god. So he didn’t have to search every book to find what he wanted. So he set off to search. Finding the aisle, and then looking for the book. But he was met instead with a mahogany door. Shit. The handle was missing and he was sure the books he needed were in there. So he pushed the door with the butt of his torch. It creaked open to show an empty room with a large hole on the floor, which he now found he was almost teetering the edge of.

Far below him, a figure of a man moved.

Shit!

In a silent panic, he switched off his light. Was it a ghost? The guard? A criminal? What the fuck? No, it wasn’t a ghost, duh Lance. He glanced down to the man, seeing him glance up from whatever it was he was doing. But not seeing Lance in the darkness, the man tutted and returned to his…whatever it was.

Lance noticed the room below looked like it would have been a bathroom, but all that remained now was two large basins and gaps where the stalls and other facilities would have been. A warm red glow came from the lamp on the ground and there was a heavy smell of chemicals in the air. There were strings suspended across the space, dangling down like thick webs.

Lance strained his eyes through the darkness, trying to figure out just what the man was doing, or who he was. He looked familiar, was he someone from school? Ay, he was distracted by the man, _dios, _he was hot, like sensationally attractive. Tall and lean, with chiselled features and arms covered in tattoos. His too long dark hair was in disarray, softening his angular face. He looked to be about the same age, but maybe a little older. He was dressed simply, in a band t-shirt and jeans. There were snake bites on his lips, Lance noticed.

Hot. Just…_fuck_.

And he hadn’t noticed Lance, so Lance put it upon himself to watch the gorgeous man. His heart was in his mouth as he thought about what to do next. How was he going to alert this man to his presence without giving him a heart attack. He continued instead to perch precariously on the edge, watching the man work.

He was surging with adrenaline, hiding from a stranger in a building he should know better than to be in. And beneath all of that energy, he felt guilty at the intense arousal he was feeling as he watched the gorgeous man attach newly developed photographs to the lines. The guy had really strong hands, they looked dextrous and strong, handling the photos with such great care. His arms were strong too, with defined muscles beneath the swirling ink.

Nervously, Lance licked his dried lips. The longer he stayed, watching, the more he knew he should probably say something. But the longer he watched, the more impossible it was for him to muster his courage to reveal himself. He felt like some creepy intruder.

The man’s work finished and he bundled himself into a hoodie, slung a battered back pack over his shoulder and switched off the red light of his makeshift dark room. He switched on his phone screen and made his way out.

When the door closed, and Lance heard the footsteps fade away, he let out a breath. Counting to ten, he turned his torch back on, wanting to examine the photographs, eager to learn more. Shining the light down, he tried to figure out the best way to get down there without hurting himself. He saw a pipe running the height of the room, and though it looked rusted, he made his way over to it. With care, he clutched onto it, seeing if it would hold his weight. When he found it could, he gingerly made his way down.

He grinned at his smartness.

The photos were black and white, high contrasts of the library he was standing in, as well as of the city. They looked absolutely striking, showing the world in such a different light. He had the thought of pocketing one, just so he could see the beauty of the world through the gorgeous mans’ eyes. He resisted though.

He wandered the rest of the library, focusing instead to looking for the books he needed. He had looked at the rest of the photos but didn’t want to have the beautiful man return and see him snooping. He'd have to find hot photographer guy later. He wasn't about to let that man go just yet. So instead he made his way out of the darkroom and settled by the empty shelves somewhere in the library. He had tried all of the small rooms on the ground floor and didn’t find anything of interest. He had headed back up the stairs, and was still unable to find what he wanted.

But it was while he was searching that his torch light decided to slowly die out. He wasn’t worried though, he had spare batteries in his bag. Dropping them to the ground, he used the last dimming light of his torch to look for it. But it didn’t come to is hand immediately. He was getting a little worried now, panic pinching at his insides.

Where were they? He looked through his pockets of the bag, only a tiny point of red light coming off his torch now, before it stuttered and turned off completely.

Shit. It was pitch black. There was no moonlight because of the rain. His heart started pounding madly in the silence. He was scared, everything looked so much more frightening in the dark. He blindly searched for the batteries, fuck even his phone would do. But he jolted when he heard a small sound. His leg hitting the torch and causing the torch to jerk away, the sound of it rolling along the wood, down the corridor.

No! No, no, no, no!

He tried reaching for it, but he couldn’t grasp it. A moment later, he heard it bump into something and stop. Lance forced himself to stay calm, rummaging through his back. He found his second torch in there, it was a clockwork one, that his professor Coran had given him. It only produced short bursts of bright light. But it was better than the darkness.

Fuck, the library looked terrifying even with the short bursts of light. The shelves cast shadows that lit up, but then disappeared from sight all together. Lance stumbled awkwardly along in the direction he thought his torch had rolled to, quickly repacking his bag while keeping the torchlight shining in small bursts.

He followed the beam to the end of shelves, managing to kick his torch before he saw it. Fuck sakes. He knelt down to the ground, trying to find it again. Triumphantly, he recovered his torch, found the batteries and replaced them. _Sweet, sweet, stable light._ Now that it had new batteries, it was going to last a lot longer. But he thought it would be best to go home now. He still had a week until he had to give his thesis, and he could probably try and return in the day – maybe, if he could figure out how not to get caught. He marched down the corridors and swung around the corner. But his stomach lurched at the blue light shining right in his eyes.

Shit!

Wait. It was the photographer, holding his phone light out like a beacon in the darkness. What was he still doing here? Lance was caught, same as the photographer was, like a deer in headlights. Slowly, they dropped their arms, the beam of lights hitting the floors, and they both laughed together, getting louder and louder as they got over the fear of the dark and spooky cavernous library.

The photographer spoke first. “Thank god you’re a person, I thought I was losing my mind,” he grinned with relief on his pretty face.

Lance relaxed enough to attempt some form of banter with someone so hot. “Don’t worry Winona, you and your mullet are safe here,”

The Stranger Things reference was not lost on the man, but he frowned. “I’ve only known you for five seconds and you make fun of my hair?”

“It’s not just your hair,” Lance grinned, winking at the man. “But thanks for giving away your biggest insecurity, it’ll save me trying to find your weakness,”

The photographer grinned, eyes crinkling, and Lance felt his heart fling itself into his rib cage. His face felt hot. Oh crap, this guy looked amazing when he smiled.

They stumbled through their introductions, not knowing how to act in this kind of situation. His name was Keith, he was twenty one, two years older than Lance, he was studying at the Garrison to be a pilot – just like Lance was – but he loved to take pictures. They walked side by side, sharing the torch the same way others would share an umbrella, their elbows touching, their steps slow. His openness surprised Lance, he gave his information so readily, as if they hadn’t just met, as if they had known each other for years.

“So you just what…broke into a spooky abandoned building by yourself?” Keith asked.

Lance crossed his arms over his chest. “So did you,”

“Hey, I came here with a friend,” he stated, rolling his eyes. “They had to leave early to take their brother trick or treating, I just didn’t want to be by myself at home,”

“Why here though?” Lance asked, looking up into his pretty face.

Keith shrugged. “There’s nowhere else to go. Not many friends,"

Lance rolled his eyes. “Oh please, Halloween is made for bad boy photographer types like you, there are girls in Harley Quinn costumes everywhere,”

Keith raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Give me a little more credit, I have more sophistication than that. And anyway Harley Quinn’s movie costume has been diminished by nerds all around. Besides,” Keith’s gaze lowered, his cheeks bursting red. “I prefer boys who sneak into old libraries,”

Lance felt his face grow hot. Oh. Okay. Well, his dreams are coming true. He couldn't hide the massive smile on his face. “I’m not all that interesting…” He insisted, wanting to pinch himself. There was no way this gorgeous bad boy photographer was interested in _him. _

Keith rolled his eyes. “You broke into _here_ on Halloween, to me, you’re interesting,”

Lance smiled, suddenly feeling invincible. The surge of adrenaline surging into him. They didn’t walk along the logical path of people wanting to leave the building would. Instead they meandered through the shelves until they reached what should have been a fireplace.

“We should light a fire,” Lance announced, gazing at the fireplace with such affliction. A nice fireplace in the middle of a building where they were alone, so many possibilities in front of a roaring fire. “I’ve got sweets in my bag, some of them are marshmallows. We can make smores,”

“Let me explain why that is a dumb idea,” Keith said, but he was grinning, so Lance didn’t take it too harshly. “This place looks so old, and who knows how old the fire place is. It could cause an actual fire and the whole library could go down,”

Okay, so the image of him making out with Keith in front of a roaring fireplace was shot down before it had a chance to take flight. But he had a backup plan. He set his bag down on a nearby desk and started to take out his supplies.

“What the hell, do you have a kitchen in there?” Keith asked, watching as Lance pulled out the kitchen utensils and the pot.

“Unless you have something more to offer than a handful of jelly babies,” Lance stated, pointing a wooden spoon at Keith. “You can shut your quiznak,” He tried to hold his face straight for a good few seconds, but they both fell into a fit of giggles.

“Oh my god, you take Professor Coran’s class too?” He asked, knowing that particular word had been uttered a few times by the kooky professor with the orange moustache.

Together, they started up the stove and made a meal of instant noodles, Halloween sweets and cups of tea. The stood closer than they needed to and brushed fingers, not by accident. Oh, Lance ached for more. It was a good ache, but it made him want to hold Keith, to kiss him, but he also wanted to chat nonsense and just be a nerdy idiot with him too. Every moment with the gorgeous photographer felt light and easy. He had never felt this way around new people.

He considered all of the ways a person could ask someone for a date. Let’s hang out again sometime, nah, that seemed to clunky, and it didn’t practically lead to a _date. _But straight out asking Keith out on a date seemed too blunt. Everything seemed inadequate. God, movies made everything look so easy. They meet, they look at one another and then they kiss. Lance had felt the ‘look’ again and again. But there had been no kiss. Which sucked.

He chose his words wisely then. Propping the torch on the bookcase, so the room was lit more softly, he turned to Keith. God he felt so nervous. He stood close to the man, closer than what would deem normal for strangers turned to friends. _Can we meet again. _Simple, sweet, and if he said it right, it would show how interested Lance was in the mesmerising beauty that was Keith Kogane. He sucked in a breath, steeling himself with bravery and spoke.

“Can I kiss you?”

Wait. Oh god. No. But he couldn’t help it, the words had left his mouth. His eyes flitted from the small jut of Keith’s bottom lip, to the beautiful grey purple of his eyes. Those eyes crinkled and his mouth spread into a dreamy smile. Keith didn’t say anything. Lance waited, heart pulsing. He could just brush it off as a joke, stutter and act like an idiot. But he really didn’t want to. He couldn’t have been reading the signals wrong.

Slowly, Keith drew his hands up to Lance’s face, and with the lightest touch, stroked his cheeks. Lance shivered a little, but pushed in to those warm hands. Keith’s thumb trailed his trembling lips, leaning in, tantalisingly close.

“Yes,” he whispered, breath ghosting their skin.

Their mouths connected, and Lance felt electricity rushing through his entire body. Oh dear god, Keith kissed as beautifully as he looked. It was achingly soft, passionate yet gentle. His arms circled around Lance’s waist, dragging him closer, his other hand still lightly caressing Lance’s cheek. Lance melted as the kiss continued.

When they reluctantly broke apart, catching their breaths, they rushed together in a flurry of kisses, not wanting to be away from one another for too long. Keith clutched onto him tightly, burying his face into Lance’s neck. He tenderly caressed Lance’s nape with the tip of his nose, lips pressing against his skin. He nipped just blow Lance’s earlobe, grazing the lobe with his teeth, breath hot against his skin.

Lance shuddered, body trembling from head to toe. He had never felt so strung up and hot from just a kiss, but Keith was…oh god. His senses felt heightened, he shivered at every touch, wanting more. Not able to stay apart too long, their mouths drifted back together, tongues twisting with urgency. Lance knew he was getting hard, jeans seeming too tight against his cock. He pressed their hips together, teasing what he desired. He could kiss Keith forever, but his body demanded more.

“Can we…” he trailed off, his fingers grasping at the edges of Keith’s hoodie, tugging it up to show that he really wanted things to progress further.

Keith nodded, leaning back and helping Lance take off his hoodie. They returned to kissing immediately, as if they could not be away from one another for too long. Keith made quick work of Lance’s clothes, unbuttoning buttons, unzipping zips as Lance did the same with him. They giggled madly as they unwrapped one another, garments being thrown all around the space they were in, lips pressing, giggles bubbling. It was freezing, down to only their underwear, they pressed against one another, trying to stay warm. Fuck, Lance wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist, sitting on his lap. He felt Keith’s cloth covered cock pressing against him, and he grinded down against it.

His heart beat quickened, goose bumps appearing on his skin, and not from the cold. Shit, did he have lube? Was this something they were going to do here? Keith’s hands cupped his hips, pulling back the fabric of his underwear and slipping his hand down. Lance moaned, encouraging him to continue. Keith grunted, pressing their lips together, and massaged at the firm muscle. His other hand found Lance’s chest, thumbs pressing and massaging his hardened nipples, teasing and twisting them this way and that. Lance moaned, biting down on Keith’s bottom lip.

“You sure you’re not too cold?” Keith asked, whispering softly against his mouth. “We can stop,”

“Don’t stop,” Lance begged breathlessly. He helped Keith by slipping off his underwear completely. Keith didn’t let him sit down, instead lowering himself onto his knees, and nuzzling his face next to the hard, weeping cock before him. His eyes were half closed and he looked so serene, decorating Lance’s stomach and thighs with kisses. His lips trailed lazily downward, pausing at the last instant before he pressed a small kiss to the head of Lance’s cock.

Lance expected him to take his cock into that perfect mouth, but instead Keith pressed his face into the smoothness of Lance’s thighs, kissing his brown skin with some form of tranquil devotion. Lance gripped onto his shoulders, steadying himself as he felt his knees weaken. A small blissful sigh drifted from his mouth, this was so different, but it felt so good to be held like this, like he was being worshipped. He was lost in the feeling, and the cavern of the library.

He lost himself in thought of just how crazy everything was happening. But his thoughts were disrupted when Keith opened his hot mouth and bobbed his head down until Lance was buried to his root. Lance’s legs gave way and he leaned limply back against the book case. Keith was so thorough, sucking Lance’s throbbing cock with such perfection, like Lance was the only thing that existed. Holy quiznack, fuck, fuck, fuck, it was so good. So much heat, so much pressure, so much _pleasure._

Lance had died, he was sure of it. He had fallen into that massive hole and in his dying wish he had imagined the perfection that was Keith Kogane. This was heaven. Oh, _fu… _Keith suckled at the sensitive head, tongue swirling like he was made for sucking cock. Lance started to pant, fingers curling a little more urgently around his shoulders as sparks started to zip through his nerves. He moaned softly, forcing the screams back. Instead whispering sighs and prayers.

Lance gazed down and almost choked at the sight. Keith’s eyes were closed lightly, his expression placid and blissful. He was so lost in what he was doing, the corners of his lips were turned up slightly. As if his whole world was set on just pleasuring Lance. Every movement of that tongue, every suck, every bob, sent a blissful shock of pleasure through Lance. He moaned, soft, hot, wet, _fuck_.

Keith responded with slick fingers pressing against his hole, swirling in small circles, before pressing in slowly. Oh god, his tongue didn’t stop as he slid those thick fingers – fingers Lance had admired from his hiding place before – slowly into him. Ah! _Dios mio_, he was helpless, swaying on weakening legs and thrusting shallowly into that perfect mouth.

Those fingers delved in deeper and suddenly Lance saw stars at the back of his eyes. Keith was coaxing his orgasm, beckoning it. Lance felt a flush of heat rush through him. Like a shot, he couldn’t take it anymore. It was getting harder and harder to hold it back, to stay in this moment. Keith’s mouth was still on him, fingers still pressing that spot inside him. He shuddered, legs giving way, books falling from the shelves behind him as he tried to grasp onto his sanity.

He cried out in delight, his voice echoing as he came. Electricity feeling like thunder coursing through him. He tried to pull away, but Keith’s hand wrapped around his waist, holding him still and keeping his throbbing cock in his mouth. Lance whined, his fingers threaded through Keith’s mullet hair and he held Keith’s face still as he came into his mouth.

Holy…shit.

Keith grinned, slipping Lance’s spent cock from his lips, pressing kisses on his skin. Lance tried to catch his breath, slowly sinking wordlessly to the ground to sit by him. Arms wrapped around each other, Lance kissed him as deeply as he could, tasting himself on Keith’s tongue. He couldn’t get close enough to this _perfect _man.

More. He wanted more.

He should have felt vulnerable, naked, cold and shivering in the dim torch light, with a practical stranger. But he felt safe here.

“You’re so beautiful,” Keith sighed, those simple words made Lance want to weep. He honestly felt beautiful at that moment. He thanked Keith and rose from the floor, straddling over Keith’s lap, helping him take the rest of his clothes off. They sat on their clothes, not able to take the cold ground on their skin.

Keith was so pale compared to him, so sinuous and lean, it was beyond anything Lance could have imagined when he had watched Keith from afar. He was a perfect composition of sharp contours and soft plains. He wasn’t muscular, not really, but he was built, strong with his abs and calves. The v shape of his lower stomach and the dark hair at the base of his thick hard cock just made Lance’s mouth water.

“We can…keep going,” Lance whispered his plea, eager to return to that beautiful feeling of having Keith’s hands on him.

Keith gave a small nod, rummaging through the pockets of his jeans until he produced a small bottle, showing how prepared he was for this at this moment.

“You sure?” Keith asked quietly. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m okay with stopping here,”

The question was so sweet, it was almost agony with how wonderful this man was. Lance truly felt blessed at that moment. He could see just how strained Keith was, just how much he wanted to get off, but he had proved himself to be such a wonderful person. Respectful, caring, considerate.

“I am sure, I want to continue,” He took two mall steps back as he said this, until the backs of his thighs bumped against one of the desks.

Keith hesitated, but looking at the heat in Lance’s eyes, he followed Lance, perfectly instep, as if he were magnetised to follow. His purple grey eyes were fixed on Lance’s, intense and full of longing. Lance pushed himself onto the desk until he was sitting comfortably on the edge. Keith leaned in, pressing a kiss to Lance’s lips, warm against the cold air. His hands returned to cupping Lance’s face, slow and tentatively travelling down his shoulders, arms and back.

Lance groaned, grasping at Keith’s pale hipbones, pulling his waist flush against his body. Keith grinned, gripping the back of his thigh, pushing Lance’s leg back so his foot rested on the table as well, leaving his legs parted wide. Lance took the initiative and wrapped his other leg around Keith’s waist, showing he didn’t want the man to go anywhere.

Keith nodded, taking in Lance’s consent, and leaned in closer to him, trailing his other hand down to the hard cock straining straight upwards, begging to be touched. Fingers trailing down, he dragged Lance forward a little more, holding onto his body with his arms until his fingers breached Lance’s hole once again, slippery and slick with lube, he stretched him a little more, getting Lance ready.

When he deemed the younger man ready, he pressed the head of his cock to Lance slick hole, and thrust slowly inside. Lance whined, feeling like he was stuffed full. His body arched back with delight and bliss, moaning softly as Keith slid deeply, and then still deeper in. _Ay dios! _Too good, so good, _aaah_…He twisted and moaned, nails digging into Keith’s shoulders and back, scoring thick lines on his pale skin. _Sooo good… _Keith withdrew, and Lance actually whined, grasping onto his shoulders and keeping him there. He moaned when Keith returned, thrusting in and out in a slow, but firm rhythm.

_Good…oh, good…yes! More, give me more…_

Keith chuckled through bated breaths. “Do I need to learn Spanish if I want to be with you?”

Shit, he _was _moaning in Spanish, but he didn’t care. He loved the sound of Keith’s laboured breathing. He was so in control, even as Lance pushed back against him, rolling his hips. Keith didn’t speed up, the gorgeous asshole, letting the fire build in Lance. Pulsing flashes of pleasure as their hips met, grinding his cock and adding that extra spark Lance needed. Keith’s gaze was purposeful, fingers grasping Lance’s cock and working frantically, moving in such frenzy.

But he still didn’t speed up, keeping his thrusts slow and deep, powerful motions, hitting that spot inside Lance over and over and over. Lance was losing all thought, his body was quivering and quaking. Trembling with need.

The torch light went out, batteries low and dying. They both stopped, taking in the darkness. There was no moonlight to shine the way, nor were there any streetlights. Just them, this moment and utter darkness. But Lance could feel the ethereal heat before him, making him feel dazzling and so bright. He felt Keith’s hands reach for his other leg, moving in closer, stroking his calves in a bout to find his way in the dark. Lance moaned, feeling Keith move in deeper, and tightened his hold on the man. Running his fingers down Keith’s arms, he dug his fingers into Keith’s back, urging him to continue.

He needed Keith so badly. He couldn’t bear to lose him in the darkness. Dragging him even closer, their hips met and he slipped easily back in deeper than before. Lance moaned, feeling full again. Keith’s strokes sped up, plunging in deeper and faster and more, more, _more!_

Lance tried to imagine what his beautiful face looked like, his brows furrowed with tension, body taut with effort. As their vision adjusted, he found the flint of Keith’s eyes, the glimmer of his skin in the darkness. He looked so _beautiful, _sweat dripping his body, so strong and wonderful. Lance panted, moaning with the exertion of receiving Keith, his body squeezed desperately, thick and hot and _oh fuck, was he getting bigger? _How the…fuck, it didn’t matter. He was near his tipping point, gripping hard on those muscular, tattooed arms. He couldn’t hold his moans in, they echoed in the hollow library, bouncing off the wood and making him blush. But Keith revelled in the sounds, giving just as good as he got.

Heat and gratification rushed through his body, he was completely helpless to this gorgeous man, body trembling with electricity, with sheer pleasure and delight. Nothing would ever feel as good as this. Keith was ruining him for anyone else.

He didn’t want anyone else.

He grabbed onto Keith, pressing their bodies closer together, as close as they could get. Keith grunted, face smashing into the curve of Lance’s neck. Instead he took what he was given and trailed his lips along the skin, sinking his teeth into the flesh. Lance screamed as lighting struck and he came. They stayed locked together, sharing kisses as Keith carefully withdrew. He pressed kisses all over Lance’s skin, his face, his nose, his eyes, his lips, shoulders, arms, knees, thighs, stomach, everywhere he could reach. Once fully sated, he lay back on the desk beside Lance, getting his breathing back to normal.

There was a light sheen of sweat coating their bodies, flattening their hair to their skin. Lance couldn’t help but stare, Keith’s small smile of satisfaction was luminous even through the darkness. He reached out for Keith’s hand, lacing their fingers together and holding them to his chest. His heart was fluttering madly, but he was completely satisfied.

“Want to see one more thing before we go?” Keith asked.

Lance wasn’t sure he could stand up without falling, but he didn’t want to leave just yet, so he nodded. Shuffling around and finding their clothes and putting them on, they made their way out of the room and, with the light of their phone, they made their way out. Through a gap in one of the walls at the top floor, they found themselves on the library’s roof.

The rain was lightly falling, drizzling on them both. Keith huddled Lance close, their hoods up.

“Crap, I forgot about the rain,” he sighed, with a short apology. “I thought there would be stars and stuff,”

“Did you have a corny speech all set as well?” Lance teased, smiling sympathetically at Keith’s blushing face. Shit, not only was he hot, he was adorable!

“Shut up,” Keith replied, pushing lightly at Lance.

“You could…still make the speech,” Lance suggested, in a joking matter, but deep down he yearned to hear more of Keith’s voice.

Keith nodded, hugging Lance tighter. “This night was…_is…_well, it’s been perfect, you’re so beautiful and I really want to see where this goes, if you…I mean, only if you want to that is,”

Lance held a hand to his chin, pretending to think, when he knew the answer was nothing but ‘hell yes!’. But he really liked seeing Keith squirm a little. And boy was Keith squirming, he looked nervously at Lance’s face, eyes a little downcast as if he expected Lance to say no. Impossible. Instead of say it, Lance leaned up and pressed a kiss on those pouting lips. Keith stilled with shock, but then kissed Lance back. The rain falling around them, oblivious of the world around them, they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> They do find the book Lance needed and he does ace the thesis after metaphorically throwing it in Iverson's face, and then he and Keith go get some coffee, have a nice first date -- followed by many more.  
And then they lived happily ever after.


End file.
